


Touch starved

by ArthurFlecksGirl



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Admiration, F/M, Loneliness, Love, Masturbation, Mental Illness, Obsession, Romance, Sadness, Sex, Stalking, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurFlecksGirl/pseuds/ArthurFlecksGirl
Summary: Arthur steals some of your stuff from your apartment and brings it home with him to create the illusion of you being on his side at night...
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 17





	Touch starved

Arthur just got back from your apartment. Throwing all the stuff he managed to get on his couch. Your sweater, a pantie, your favorite PJ pants, a photograph and your cologne.  
He feels embarassed about what he just did. Sneaking into your home while you were asleep.   
How could you leave your door open anyway? This was Gotham city. You were lucky that it was him breaking in and not some guy who would do you any harm.  
Arthur sighed as he took a closer look at your personal things.  
He didnt had the time to grab some more. He just couldnt risk waking you up, scaring you.   
He wanted you to feel save.   
His hand reached for your panties. He barely dared to touch it. Somehow the fabric of it was holy to him. He never held a womans underwear in his hands before. And now he was holding yours. The woman he was so deeply in love with for so many years now. The woman he never dared to talk to. Someday his shyness would kill him.  
He turned it in his hands and sqeezed it, before he gently pressed it against his cheek. Just thinking of the fact that this tiney little thing touched your beautiful, naked body was enough to make him hard.  
Arthur felt ashamed about how his body reacted. You meant so much more to him than those girls in the magazines. He put your underwear away and stuffed it into your PJ pants. Just the where they belonged. The way you would naturally dress for bedtime.   
Arthur arranged your clothes in the right order until it seemed like someone was lying on the bed.   
You.  
He pulled the bottle of cologne out his pocket and put some of it on your sweater.   
A silent tear ran down his sad face, as he layed down beside what he just created.   
Resting his head on the sweater that smelled like you, meant the world to him.   
Even though this wasnt the real world.  
Somehow it was.  
It was his world.  
The one he just created for himself.  
And no one could take it away from him.  
This was his apartment , now that Penny was gone.  
But somehow it didnt felt right.  
The clothes felt flat on the bed. Lifeless.  
Arthur took one of his pillows and filled up your sweater with it.  
Way better.  
Much realer.  
Like a body.  
He once again rested his head on your clothes and took a deep breath in.  
It was the same cologne you wore when he was standing next to you two weeks ago. He remebered it. He remembered everything about you.  
Your smile and the way you looked at him. Like you actually noticed his true self. Like you actually saw him.  
Could this be true?  
Is anything ever true?  
Arthur pulled his creation closer and wrapped the long sleeves around his shoulders. Now it felt like your arms held him tight.  
If only it was real.  
If only you were here with him.  
He buried his face into your sweater, breathed in your cologne, wondering how it would feel like to hear you breathe. To watch you sleep. To be touched by your loving hand. To be inside of you.  
His hand stroke down the silky fabric of your PJ pants.   
It felt so good he decited to undress, except for his underwear. He needed to feel your clothes on his bare skin to get an idea of intimacy.  
Intimacy was something that was always on his mind but never happened to him. It was an idea that was burning inside of him like a forest fire. Slowly burning him down.  
He placed the photograph of you on the pillow, realizing how lonely he was in this room.  
In this world.  
He layed down on top of what he imagined to be you, sobbing into your sweater while his hand reached down his waistband. His other hand slit into your empty Pj pants to touch your underwear.   
He tried to get rid of the thought what you might think of him, seeing him like that.   
So desperate and lonely.  
So hungry for your love.  
Arthur gently rubbed himself against your clothes and imagined a kiss. And another. And a thousand more.   
He imagined your sweet voice begging him to come inside.  
"I need to feel you, Arthur, please!"  
"I`m right here. I`m going to fuck you gently my sweet angel....." he moaned into the still of the room, realizing that he was talking to himself.  
All he wanted was to feel your smile upon his own lips.  
But all he got was a tear. And another. And a thousand more. So many that soon your sweater was soaked with his longing for you.  
Arthur whimpered as he pleased himself, thinking about your beauty and how much love he wanted to give you .   
He wanted to give you his body, his mind , his world.  
His erection grew under his gentle touch.  
But his mind wouldnt leave him alone.  
Would you notice in the morning?  
That someone stole your stuff?  
Would you get a clue that it was the freak that kept stalking you for months now?  
The thoughts inside his head wouldnt let him realx.  
It was impossible to continue what he had in mind.  
Arthur pulled his hand out of his underwear and layed down beside your cothes. His teary eyes closed as he imagined your embrace.  
Maybe this was all he could ever get.  
Close enough for a man like him.  
And maybe, just maybe he would get lucky enough to meet you in his dreams tonight.


End file.
